


SAVE! ME!

by spookyonepilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But still be aware that it's there, I'm sorry I'm not too good with tags, M/M, Older Josh, Predator Pete, Tyler gets attacked by someone, Violence, Young Tyler, blood mention, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyonepilots/pseuds/spookyonepilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young Tyler Joseph walks home from work alone, he stumbles upon one of the most dangerous men in town, Pete. But will a shadowy figure with bright red hair become the salvation he so desperately requires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAVE! ME!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So this fic is going to be a little different than my last one, but I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Please be aware there is some non-con in this. There's no sex but still please be aware if it makes you uncomfortable or anything.

Tyler is walking home from work. Alone.

Usually he takes his car, but his roommate broke the engine trying to impress a girl. Thanks Brendon. 

Tyler doesn’t mind though. He likes the night. It’s peaceful and quiet and he can watch the stars and admire the street lights lighting up his path. 

But tonight it’s different. It’s too quiet. 

The only noise that can be heard is the faint sound of crickets, but even they sound scared. As if they can sense an unknown danger lurking nearby. The cool fall night’s breeze is the only thing that can be felt. And even that feels wrong. It feels as if someone’s breathing down your neck.

Tyler hurries through the streets, ignoring the peaceful scenery around him he so lovingly looked at this morning. 

He had offered to close up the music store today, hoping to get the promotion he so desperately wanted and deserved. 

It’s 11:00 now, too late for a 17 year old boy to be out alone. 

He knows it and so he starts running, not liking the sudden and deafening quiet. The faint sound of crickets completely vanished and Tyler was left with only that slight breeze and the flickering street lights. 

Tyler cautiously runs around the corner, afraid of what’s on the other side 

And boy he should be.

He runs right past an alley where one of the most dangerous men in town just happened to be.

Tyler doesn’t see him. He’s too busy running. But the man definitely saw him. 

_ Four more blocks, you’re almost there.  _ Tyler thinks as he breathlessly runs street after street to his apartment. 

The man steps out of the alley and cracks his neck. Pete. 

Knife in hand he takes off after the fragile boy, quickly advancing on him. 

_ This is going to be easy,  _ Pete thinks and licks his lips.

His footsteps are silent. Never making a single sound on the road as he takes off for the boy. Years of practice makes this second nature to Pete and he easily catches up to him. 

Before Tyler even knows what’s happening, Pete wraps a hand around Tyler’s mouth and pulls him to his chest. He quickly places the blade against his throat. 

“Make one noise and I will slit your throat. You understand,” Pete’s harsh grating voice whispers out. 

His mouth is so close to Tyler’s ear he can feel the man’s breath prickling against his neck and he shudders. 

Tyler, beyond scared out of his mind, nods frantically, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Good,” the harsh voice says again. 

Quickly, with an inhuman speed that comes from years in his work, he pushes Tyler down the alley next to them and forces him against the wall. 

Tyler feels the brick wall force into his back and his eyes dart around, looking for some sort of escape. But Tyler can’t move, Pete has him pressed against the wall with insurmountable strength and is blocking the only exit. 

“Now, pretty boy, we’re going to have some fun.”

Tyler’s knees are shaking so fast he thinks he might fall and tears stream down his face. But he won’t fall because Pete’s grip never lessens on the boy, and that grip can hold up even the heaviest of prey. 

“Come on pretty boy, don’t be scared. Petey will take care of you,” the man says in a singsong voice that sounds like it was ripped from a horror movie. 

Tyler’s heart is pounding now, as if someone decided his heart was a drum kit and decided to test it out at a rock concert. He can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and all throughout his body. But despite it all Tyler’s eyes never leave the knife in Pete’s hand. 

And with a fast, almost invisible motion Pete switches hands, the one with the knife now holding Tyler against the wall and his other hand finds Tyler’s face. 

Pete strokes Tyler’s cheek and moves his face near his. His skin is rough and cold, feeling like sandpaper is ripping his cheek. Pete is so close now that Tyler can feel his breath on his neck and he cringes in disgust. 

He wants to run, more than anything in the world he wants to sprint out of there as fast as he can, but one slight movement and the knife will slit his throat and end his life. 

Tyler is too scared to scream, the fear is lodged in his throat and he feels like he can't even breathe let alone speak. It prevents the screams he so desperately needs from spilling out. 

Pete’s tongue shoots out of his mouth and licks the young boy’s face. Tyler pulls away slightly, feeling sick to his stomach. His insides churn at the feeling of the saliva on his face. 

“No, now don’t do that pretty boy. We’re just starting to have some fun,” Pete whispers in a voice trying to be stern and seductive at the same time but just making Tyler more sick and scared. 

Pete’s free hand leaves Tyler’s face and finds his thigh and he starts running his coarse hand up the boy’s leg. 

Tyler groans from disgust and squirms trying to shake the hand and the feeling off him. His heart is somehow beating even faster now and it’s the only thing Tyler can hear. He feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest. 

“Hey jackass, get off of him,” a gruff stern, unfamiliar voice says. Tyler’s stomach jumps at the hope of being saved.

Pete’s hand drops off of Tyler’s thigh but the knife never leaves his neck. 

Tyler can feel a steady stream of blood coming from his neck, but anything is better than Pete’s hand touching him anymore. Tyler can still feel the spot where his hand was and wants to burn every inch of skin that he touched. He feels icky and violated and just plain gross. 

Tyler finally looks over at the source of the voice, and his heart drops to his feet as any hope he had of being saved was thrown out the window. 

He recognizes the man instantly, I mean how could he not. Everyone knows Josh Dun, the other most dangerous man in this town. His bright red hair was a sight to be feared. Not to mention his towering 5’11 height and huge muscles. He was a force to be reckoned with and no one wanted to be caught in his crosshairs, apparently not even Pete. 

The malicious lust that once filled Pete’s eyes was replaced with pure fear. But he wasn’t going down that easy. 

“Leave Dun, this is my catch. You don’t belong here,” Pete said with as much fake bravado as he could muster and putting on the toughest face he could.

Josh steps closer, towering over Pete. “Actually asshat  _ YOU _ don’t belong here. I suggest you run off while you still have the ability to do so,” Josh says in a voice more terrifying and calm than Tyler has ever heard in his life. 

Pete’s face shrinks into one of complete fear. He releases Tyler, moving the blade away from his throat and runs out of there. 

Tyler looks over and sees that Josh is blocking the exit and Tyler has no way to escape once again. His knees are shaking even worse now and his heart has reached a new stage of erratic. He’s beyond terrified of what Josh will do to him. If Pete was scared of Josh and did what he did to Tyler, he can only imagine what Josh will do. 

“Are you okay?” Josh asks and Tyler is shocked by the kindness and concern in his voice and eyes. 

The once menacing stance Josh had is gone and he walks over to Tyler.

Tyler takes a step away from him, his throat is still tight and the urge to run is at the forefront of his mind. 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you ,” he says in a voice of true sincerity. He takes another step toward Tyler. 

But Tyler doesn’t trust him. Josh’s reputation is one of ruthlessness and pure evil. One who takes what he wants without even a second glance, and normally that involves taking a life.

Tyler takes another step back and trips over a garbage can. Josh leaps forward in the same inhuman speed Pete had and grabs Tyler’s wrist, saving him from falling on his butt. 

Josh helps him up and steadies him on his feet. 

The wall is behind Tyler now and Josh is in front of him, his hand still clasping his wrist. 

But there’s something off. Josh’s hand is smooth and warm. Holding lightly onto his wrist and concern flowing through his touch. 

Tyler doesn’t know what to think.

What if it’s a trap? What if that’s how he lures people in, lulling them into a false sense of security before he kills them? 

But something about Josh and the way he’s staring at him doesn’t make him think so. There’s something in Josh’s eyes and Tyler can’t quite put his finger on it. But he knows one thing, it’s definitely not the look that Pete had in his eyes. 

“Your heart beat is so fast, calm down, it’s okay,” Josh says softly. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” Tyler whines, his voice barely above a whisper, fear too thick and present. 

“I already told you that I won’t. You’re okay. I promise. You’re safe.” Tyler calms down at the sincerity in Josh’s voice. His knees have stopped shaking and his breath is becoming a little more regular. 

“T-thank you,” Tyler says “f-for saving me.” 

“Of course. I’m fascinated by you. Plus I couldn’t leave you with Pete, you’re too cute to get hurt and killed,” he says. His voice is filled with a love and curiosity that makes Tyler’s stomach do something strange. 

Josh puts his hand on Tyler’s cheek, cupping it in his palm. But unlike Pete, Josh’s touch is light, careful, caring, and safe. His hands are soft and Tyler never knew one’s hands could be that soft, especially not a known murderer. It feels like he is touching a cloud and Tyler melts into his hand.

Josh leans forward and places his lips on Tyler’s. 

It was a light, brief kiss, and when Josh pulls away Tyler feels himself yearning for another. Yearning for Josh’s lips to touch his again. The kiss made Tyler’s head spin and he feels dizzy from the touch. 

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Josh says. 

Tyler feels the loss of Josh’s touch on his cheek and wrist immediately. And he feels colder now without it. As if his touch had made it summer time again and without it he was thrown straight into winter. 

Josh steps out of the alley and looks at Tyler expectantly, waiting for him to walk out. 

It takes Tyler a second to recover from the shock of the kiss, but he walks out and continues his walk home. 

Josh falls right in step next to him, assuming a protective stance.

The rest of the walk was silent, between them, not the night. The night shot back into life again. The crickets sang their familiar tune, louder than they had before. The stars shone brightly in the sky lighting up their path almost as much as the street lights. Everything was calm and right. 

Once they reach Tyler’s house Josh quickly sticks something in Tyler’s pocket and walks away into the shadows. 

“Josh?” Tyler calls out.

He pulls out the slip of paper Josh stuck in his pocket. At the top it has Josh’s cell number and underneath it says “Call me. And if you ever need me I will find you and I will be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell I am a huge Josh Stan because in all my fics Josh is always the caring hero who is a giant sweetheart to Tyler. (Also I am currently in the process of writing a new fic).  
> So I was thinking that if you all want me to I could continue this fic. I have a few ideas for it but I'm not too sure right now where I would want it to go. But if you think I should continue it leave a comment and maybe an idea of what you would want to see in it.  
> Please leave any comments or kudos!


End file.
